


Green

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, angst but then very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remus gets accepted by the light sides, deceit is happy for him but sad becuase he thinks remus will abandon him. but then remus comforts him*warnings*; strong language, sympathetic dark sides , thoughts of abandonment, crying,  mentions of food, mentions of burns,
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, dukeceit - Relationship, trashnoodle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> this uses the headcanon that deceit can tell the truth, but he only tells the truth, 1: whens he's around people he's really comfortable with, and 2: whens he's to tired to lie
> 
> #letthesnakesleep
> 
> remus and deceit's interactions are supposed to be romantic but i mean... you could interpret it as platonic
> 
> also the reason the fics name is green is becuase while writing it i associated it with the second half of the song green by cavetown, and i couldnt figure out a name sooo- now it is green!

**Remus somehow unknowingly got accepted to the light sides **

  
he spends so much time there deceit gives up thinking he’ll see his friend anymore, at least not as a friend,

  
deceit gets used to the dinners that Remus isn’t there, well at least he tries, but he never gets used to the silence, that damned emptiness, deceit hated being alone, he never had told anyone but he hates being alone, absolutely hates it!

  
Remus hadn’t noticed how much time he spends there,

  
by the time he goes to hang out with deceit he goes around the corner expecting to see the normal: deceits room with the classic “go away” door matt.

  
but now there’s a small sign on the door “please do not come in” scribbled on it lightly

  
and then he notices that the door is not locked, which is unusual, normally deceit keeps his door locked so Remus would stop running in with a bunch of garbage in hand, 

  
so Remus of course starts getting worried and did the Remus way of things; opening the door without knocking 

  
he sees deceit curled up in a little ball next to his bed in his pajamas (w-was he crying?) 

  
“hey dee-dee! sorry I stopped intruding-”

  
deceit immediately flinched and tried wiping the endless tears from coming down when Remus was noticed

“hey dee-dee are you ok?” Remus said genuinely concerned about dee

“ye-yeah i’m fine’ deceit said trying to cover up his tears (and failing)

“… are you sure?” Remus walked closer to the crying deceitful side 

“y-yeah-” deceit couldn’t say another word or he would completely break down (more then he already has)

“dee… I can tell when something wrong! that’s a little bit of my job after all!” 

deceit flinched at that, deciding it was better not to respond

“dee… can I hug you?” 

deceit was a little surprised that Remus had asked he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad all he knew was that it was all influenced by the light sides…  
it didn’t matter what his brain was saying he nodded slowly

  
Remus didn’t hesitate for a second to wrap his arms around deceit in a oddly soft embrace, Remus grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them for extra comfort

  
“hey dee-dee… you don’t have to but can you tell me why you were crying? the last time you cried was when Virgil left… again you don’t have to tell me!” Remus said hesitantly trying to connect the dots (and somewhat failing)

  
deceit hesitantly muttered something before speaking a little louder for Remus to actually hear “I- I was- I thought you were ganna le-leave-’” deceit got out before letting out a sob

Remus was startled by that (Remus startled?? yes.) Remus held the crying snakey side closer

  
“shh its ok… shhh i wont leave..i would never leave you like Virgil did… its ok shh” Remus shushed comfortingly as he began crying a little too, he wasn’t expecting any of this.. honestly he just wanted to hold deceit protectively forever

**after about a half hour deceit fell asleep quietly in a comforting embrace** (#letthesnakesleep)

  
“aww he fell asleep! its better then crying more… I don’t want him to cry…” Remus said tilting his head on deceit’s head gently

  
he was happy deceit had gotten sleep and Remus just noticed that deceit had eye bags,

  
Remus realized he hadn’t seen deceit in a while… he was ganna change that, if he had gotten excepted by the “light” sides then he would bring deceit with him! deceit deserves to be listened to, if they would listen to Remus they would listen to deceit.

  
**after about another half hour Remus had also fallen asleep**  
——  
Patton had decided it was a good idea to allow Remus to be a more active member of the famILY 

  
the others hadn’t really opposed to it but they could tell Virgil wasn’t the most thrilled, and roman got fed up with Remus easily (brothers ya know)

  
but Virgil knew Remus didn’t really wanna actually hurt anyone and roman just didn’t really care as long as Remus didn’t touch his sword 

  
so Patton invited Remus for dinner, again, and again, and again, until Remus kind of came on instinct  
______  
Patton didn’t know why but he felt on edge, Patton knew he was missing something but he couldn’t tell what it was, Patton knew he was missing something! it made Patton a little mad he couldn’t figure out what he was missing

  
then around dinner Remus doesn’t show up, and that’s all it took to worry Patton.

  
Remus was gone, they looked everywhere even his (very messy) room, they still couldn’t find him

  
it wasn’t until Virgil decided that it would be a good idea to check deceits room or at least ask him if he had seen Remus recently or knew where he is

  
when Virgil knocked and didn’t get an answer Virgil got more worried he already was, Virgil turned the door nob seeing if it was locked it wasn’t, so Virgil finally hesitantly opened the door

  
he saw the two wrapped around each other absorbing each others warmth

  
“hey pat Remus is fine!” Virgil yelled after closing the door

  
“hmm! did you find him!? did deceit know where he was?” Patton asked quickly walking over to Virgil

  
“well deceit definitely knows where he is, but deceit didn’t tell me… cuddle puddle.”

  
Patton made a small happy lil gasp “aww!! so we should leave them be! we can talk or hang out with Remus later! maybe we can hang out with deceit too,”

  
Virgil chuckled “ok pat lets go tell the others- Roman. not to destroy the mindscape looking for him”

  
——-

Remus woke up quietly a couple hours before deceit but didn’t want to wake him up or leave him alone so he just stayed there quietly cuddling closer letting deceit absorb his warmth

  
when deceit woke up he noticed the still lingering Remus around him 

  
“m’ sorry…” deceit muttered close to tears again, unknowing Remus was actually awake, he felt awful, ‘what if he had just ruined Remus’s chance at finally being listened to?’ his mind said

Remus wrapped his arms tighter around deceit 

  
Remus tilted deceits head to face him, “you don’t need to apologize… I mean I don’t apologize even when I do something wrong most of the time and you didn’t even do anything wrong!’ Remus laughed softly, trying

to make sure deceit knew everything is ok

Remus wondered how long deceit had been crying before Remus came in, ‘how long has he thought I was ganna leave him completely? how long has he thought he would be completely alone?’ Remus thought

“thanks…… can- can we have more blankets? I want comfy!” deceit smiled wetly

Remus laughed “sure, but lets go to the kitchen first so you can eat,”

“ok” deceit smiled

Remus picked up deceit surprisingly deceit didn’t squirm or protest “now lets go!” Remus smiled as deceit quickly grabbed the blanket from the ground and readjusted himself a bit so he wouldn’t be cold,

  
Remus wandered into the kitchen deceit In his arms

  
he sat deceit on the couch 

  
“hey! I can help make the food! I-” deceit said 

  
“nope, you should be resting you have bags under your eyes, and since I don’t know the last time you’ve slept~ just sit tight, okay?” 

deceit decided not to argue, he let out a sigh “fine, but~ later we have to make cupcakes,”

Remus let out a loud a laugh “deal, it also says a lot that you’re to tired to lie,” Remus ruffled deceits hair causing deceit to blep 

“… fair… also no hair squish!” deceit swatted at Remus’s hands,

Remus laughed “ok sir blep-noodle! now i’m ganna go make pancakes,” and with that he walked into the kitchen.

deceit grabbed the remote, turning on a show, just so he had something to pay attention to, to pass he time  
—————-  
after about an hour or so, (deceit wasn’t paying attention to the time) Remus came back with two plates of pancakes,

“dee-dee! I got the food! and I only got burnt twice!” Remus beamed at deceit before handing deceit the plate

deceit gave a airy chuckle “thank you, and i’m proud your getting better at cooking but I think we should get that number of burns down to zero.”

Remus laughed “ok. now eat you sleep deprived snake, and then after we eat we can watch movies! though tomorrow we have to find a solution the- uhhh- thing? because we cant have you being sad or lonely!”

Remus smiled dee

deceit sighed “okay” then they both began eating

—————–

a while later (no one was keeping track of the time) they turned on a couple movies and cuddled until deceit fell asleep, using Remus as a pillow,

—————–

when they woke up they ate and watched a couple more movies.

Remus paused the movie and looked over at the side latched onto Remus’s arm “hey dee-dee should we go to the light sides and try to solve the problem soon?”

deceit looked at Remus and gave a contemplative look, “hmm I guess so, do you mean right now or-? because if its right now I have to change out of my pajamas”

Remus laughed “nah, not right now, we’ll go chat with them when ever you feel like you can, talking can be hard when your tired.” 

  
deceit nodded “okay, well i’m not as tired as I was a couple days ago so I think I’ll be fine,” deceit smiled at Remus and Remus smiled back

  
“ok so are you fine with going now?”

  
“sure but-”

Remus stood up and swooped down to pick up dee

“lets go!”

deceit laughed “Remus- pfft- no we have to change!” deceit giggled

“if they say anything bad about your snake pj’s then I’ll fight them!” Remus laughed maniacally causing deceit to burst into a fit of giggles

Remus beamed at the giggling deceit, he began running to the light sides area 

“Remus- no-”

“Remus yes, owo”

deceit laughed again

“Remus-“ deceit laughed again "actually, this probably isn’t the weirdest thing they’ve seen, they have Virgil, Virgil goes to bed at 4 am and if you got to the kitchen at 3 you see him sitting on the fridge.”

this caused Remus to laugh “yep!” 

Remus burst into the light side living room with deceit in his arms

“what up bitches?!” Remus yelled with a laugh

Patton yelped “oh- hi Remus! hi deceit!” Patton said deciding not to mention the fact about them being in their pj’s

roman on the other hand- “why are you in your pajamas? did Remus wake you up and bring you here?”

deceit stared at Remus “that wasn’t anything bad about the pj’s, no fighting.”

Remus laughed “fine~”

Patton, Virgil, and roman looked at each other confused

“have you two eaten?” Logan asked

“oh don’t worry Logan! I made sure he ate!” Remus said happily

“good, deceit i’m guessing the reason you’re in your pajamas is because of Remus?” Logan continued

deceit giggled “no, he didn’t pick me up off the couch and run me over here”

“oh don’t act like you don’t like being carried” Remus chuckled

deceit hissed and Remus booped his snoot causing deceit to blep again 

“noo! I am powerful fear me! I am an agent of chaos!” deceit squeaked 

the two abrupted into fits of giggles 

Patton beamed a smile at the two giggly bois

deceit remembered people were there. his face turned bright red and he hid his face in Remus’s shirt with the logic of ‘if I cant see them they cant see me’

and deceit stayed there for about a half hour while Remus talked to the other sides, and deceit just absorbed Remus’s warmth, ignoring the outside worlds existence 

and then deceit heard a muffled Remus asking “if I can join the light sides then can he? I don’t want him to be alone,” deceit tensed

“I mean, you’ve talked about him, and pretty much confirmed that he doesn’t wish Thomas harm, plus he doesn’t deserve to be abandoned. so yeah he can be a light side,” said a more serious sounding Patton 

Remus smiled

deceit readjusted himself “hey Remus can you set me down? its getting uncomfortable, plus I wanna go get a hoodie, its cold.” deceit whispered to Remus

Remus nodded and set him down to the confusion of the others, deceit walked off

“is he coming back or-?” Roman asked

Remus shrugged “depends if he finds a hoodie or he finds a warm place to huddle in,” 

“does he usually wander off to find warmth?” Logan asked

“eh sometimes, though when its winter I go with him! he’s a cold danger noodle!” Remus laughed 

they continued to talk for a while before Remus left

————–

“i’m pretty sure we’ll need more blankets,” roman laughed “first because I want to make pillow forts and second because cold snake,” 

Patton smiled “agreed” 

“am I the only one who has the feeling that we’ll randomly find deceit in a pile of blankets in the middle of the floor?” Logan asked

Virgil laughed at that “oh that’s definitely ganna happen.”

————–

end


End file.
